The present application relates to alert remediation, and more specifically, to automate consolidation of alert remediation.
An application monitoring system generates alerts in response to events, such as errors, user requests for enhancements, or other such causes that trigger an alert. An alert may be categorized according to a hierarchy, such as a Level-1 alert, a Level-2 alert, a Level-3 alert, and so on, depending on a hierarchy chosen by an organization that handles and responds to the alert according to a remediation procedure associated with the alert. Depending on the categorization, different members of staff at the organization may handle the alert. Automating the remediation of the alert helps increase productivity of the staff handling the remediation procedures of the alert.